


Acid Pillow

by Sebrianthe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebrianthe/pseuds/Sebrianthe
Summary: 夜店play その二。哥哥中了迷药需要弟弟来拯救啊~兄弟年下。





	

佐助和课长长门坐在临时充当指挥所的长头箱式货车里，这辆车停在新宿大道通往二邮政局的拐角处，相距二丁目那座目标会所「Pink Freud」约半个街区的距离，线报所说的毒品交易今晚就在那裡进行。  
从他们所在位置，能够看见灯火璀璨的甲州街道，正对面是被国民诟病为浪费寸金国土的「贵族垃圾」新宿御苑，此刻看上去一片漆黑，像一座无声无息的庞大山影。  
佐助把下巴撑在捏著对讲机的手背上，眼睛紧紧盯著监视画面。画面显色近乎黑白，并伴随信号强弱不断闪动，从右下角的显示来看，现在已经是10点45分了。交易时间据说是11点半开始，地点为VIP包厢W。但为以防情报错误或临时起变，他们事先侵入了该会所的监视器频道，包括会场中央的镭射灯附近，以及无可避免的男女厕所裡外都设置了针孔摄像头。监视窗口虽只有九个，但实际操作会在这些镜头之间不停切换，以确保万无一失。  
半年前考试合格拿到career资格的佐助此前在神奈川县内的区警署办公，一开始连官阶都不具备的小警员，正因为乘了career的快船，短时间内一路飙升至樱田门MPD本部，不可不说是前途无量。此次是他第一次参与现场指挥，跟著的隶属于组织犯罪对策部第五课的警部长门，是个沉默寡言略有些冷淡的前辈。  
「喝水？」大约是看出他的紧张，长门难得地递给他一瓶水。  
但是佐助摇头拒绝了。一阵杂音之后，对讲机裡面传来水月的声音。  
「乖乖，变态真他x的多。」  
除去其他在外守株待兔的队员们，水门和重吾伪装成一对情侣，一个小时前已各拿著一张会员卡潜入会所内部。这是间会员制club，主要营业对象是同性恋以及性癖好异常者，此次行动筹备半年之久，在这上面的准备自然也是面面俱到的。  
「专心点。」佐助简短地回话。为防止通话被窃听，他们全程採用对讲机作战。  
「头儿，今晚有钢管舞。」虽然口头上一派不屑，但有异装癖好的水月语气裡却显见兴奋，「我能看会吗？」  
佐助不理他，眼睛继续在各个窗口上巡视。他心裡有一丝不安，只有他知道那并不是毫无根据的。

未多时，会所裡的人群全朝著一个地方簇拥而去。那裡是一个直径约3米的小舞台，背景做成海礁式，三根细长的钢管正从中央缓缓升起来，一直通到天花板。  
因为色彩失真，这场景看上去就像上世纪30年代的邪典风格默片，似乎马上就有诸如哥斯拉临台肆虐，被缩小的人群如蚂蚁般惊慌失措，四处奔逃。  
但胶片时代早已经结束了，无根妄想早已死在变干的沼泽地裡，梦境止于睡眠，现实回归为现实。佐助面无表情地看著随著无声节奏而狂乱的人群，用审视揣度的目光推测他们的身份和过往。  
大麻，LSD（麦角酸酰二乙酸）流通，显而易见的违法交易遍地都是，但他们的目标远不止那麽浅显。  
数十公斤海洛因，上亿日元的买卖，在某些国家因此可判死刑。  
佐助漫无边界地想到大学裡参加过的死刑存在合理的辩论赛，他是辩方，最后他赢了。  
但实际上他却是死刑的拥堵者。这可真是矛盾。  
在听到身旁椅背的轻微响动后，佐助挺直了脊背，身体前倾。他盯著液晶电视上九个画面的最中央，头脑像刚遭到一个大浪拍过一样，一阵懵懂的凉痛，连呼吸都漏掉一格。  
长门也凑过来，看了五秒钟之后，从牙缝中长嘶了一声，放下对讲机，将手机掏了出来。  
他还需要确认，但佐助压根用不著确认。  
穿著一身绝无可能想像的骚包衣服，单手扶著钢管，用下体在上面轻轻摩擦的那个男人，他不可能不认识。  
全世界只有他，不能不认识。

「是第四课•••」  
长门有些犯难。虽然目标不同，但显然第四课今晚也来凑热闹。而目前正站在舞台上大跳热舞的男人，正是警署内声名远扬的天才警部补宇智波鼬，宇智波佐助的哥哥。一个月之前他因为某个暧昧原因被暂停职务并禁止佩枪，想不到却是到这种地方来作卧底。  
只要不互相干扰的话，两个课同时出现在同一场合并不算奇怪，但令人担心的问题却另有其他。  
长门瞥了一眼佐助。后者正紧盯著屏幕，虽说面无表情，但看的出来全身紧绷，指骨关节泛白，对讲机被他捏得咯咯作响。  
镜头裡的宇智波鼬与平日大相径庭，如果不是事先电话确认，他真不能想像那个就连在更衣室都无人见其裸体的禁欲派男人会穿成这个样子，在大庭广众之下，作出这样大胆的挑逗动作。  
等到他把上衣整个脱去，露出精瘦有型的上半身和几乎露在低腰裤外一半的腰臀，并毫不介意狂乱的看客将纸币塞进他裤腰中顺带狠狠吃一把豆腐时，长门简直能听见佐助理智之弦绷断的巨响。  
如果我也有这样的兄弟的话•••他略带同情地看著刷地站起来的佐助，连连在心裡歎气。  
「警部，我申请去现场支援。」  
长门摇摇头，「现在还不到时候。」  
佐助还想说什麽，但他看到长门正盯著屏幕上看，心裡一阵难堪，忽然就说不下去了。  
他知道，自己不好的预感从来不会是空穴来风的。早在一个月之前，鼬忽然带薪休职时，他就觉得不对劲了。  
鼬的办事风格向来是三无，无遗漏无偏差无把柄，佐助觉得他是典型的二分法思维，简单粗暴，偏偏还就是挑不出毛病。要是他早生个两三年，兴许和他哥还有的争，可五岁的天堑隔在那裡，教他每每见了那个人，先在年龄气势上输了五分。这种人会因差错受处罚，简直逆天。  
他在长车厢内走来走去，心裡如遭白蚁侵袭，千疮百孔的痒痛。他跟踪过几次夜不归宿的鼬，但全是白搭。鼬总是在出新宿JR站的时候消失得无影无踪，而他只好性性转回去，等待著清晨听到隔壁房门被打开的声音。吵也吵过，冷战也不是没有，但鼬就是不告诉他。  
鼬在镜头裡面倒挂，旋转，身体扭得像根皮筋，细白柔软的身躯灵巧地在钢管上攀上滑下，他真的很敬业，目光流转如波，唇角弯起如月，表情带著没完没了的勾引，恨不得遍散天下桃花。真是投入，当警察可惜，他是天生的影帝。  
佐助在镜头这边看的手足无措，坐立不安。他不想再看下去，恨不得直接跑到屏幕裡，把那个人揪出来，给他两拳，把他揍清醒，但是身上的使命又不停地在告诫他，这只是工作，你不能感情用事。  
「要是饿了可以买点吃的。」  
「不了。」  
他无视长门的眼神，最终又一屁股坐了回去。

看他搞什麽名堂！

宇智波家的男人，都有一副好身板。  
这般或下腰，或侧翻，或拉腿，能看到皮肤下隐隐的肌肉，鼬的身量比另外两个人都要高，天生一副长腿，又带著久练的英气，转眼就把其他人比了下去。他穿的皮裤似乎是刻意而为，又薄又脆，被看客轻轻一扯就裂出道长口，露出裡面上质的肉体，令观者生，爱者死。  
这段很短，但又很长，佐助看了一下时间，他跳了7分钟。  
7分钟的人格分裂，真要命。  
然后鼬就像条不慎搁浅的鱼，不等人来捕捉，一摆尾就重新回到水裡。他溜进后台去了，佐助舒了一口气，暗地裡有些庆幸长门不是个多话的家伙。  
这件事情就算是结束了，有什麽问题等任务完了再说。他这样告诉自己，将注意力转移到其他镜头上。目前时间显示11：10，还有20分钟交易就将开始，再过15分钟，他将和另外两位警员守在会所的正门，等待著最后出击的指令。  
他扫过最上面三排，那三个镜头目前正停留在包厢的门口，目前只有寥寥数位服务员守在那裡。中间是依旧无声疯狂的大厅，最下则是各个楼梯，拐角，以及厕所门外。  
一切无异常。  
他觉得头脑裡的风暴正在过去，阴霾的天空重新恢复平静，这是个好徵兆，表示他终于脱离了名为鼬的风眼的影响。  
很好。  
他眼睛转到左下角，从显示的时间后面，有几个人正穿过人群拾阶而上。那是几个穿著黑衬衣和黑裤子的男人，高矮参差不齐，无一例外生就一副横暴模样。佐助的目光一一掠过他们的脸，心裡自动标记出身份，然后定格在跟在最尾的男人脸上。  
宇智波鼬在那裡。他似乎出来的很匆忙，没有来得及穿好衣服，只在赤膀上罩了一件轻飘飘的白衬衣，裤子仍旧像烧烤过后的肠衣那样四分五裂，聊胜于无。  
他低著头，头髮被拨到一侧，肩膀上搭著个男人的手臂，身体不由向前倾，看起来有些半强迫的意味。  
他们一路往前走，佐助就一路往上面的镜头看，直到看见他们走进了画成女王皇冠形状的W包厢。  
妈的这是怎麽回事！  
「第四课似乎也盯他们很久了。」长门在旁边点著下巴自言自语，换来佐助一阵怒目。  
「抱歉，我也不是很清楚。但现在还不是时候。」  
他自然明白。明白得不能再明白了。

佐助都快把手裡的对讲机捏爆了。他听著旁边长门正对会所裡的卧底们下达接近的命令，不禁对自己只能待在后方感到一阵火山喷发在即的压力。  
还有14分钟。  
主要人物在5分钟之内登场，恰好都在预计之内。他不等长门下令，就把镜头切换到W包厢之内。  
这个包厢不小，绕著牆壁围成大半圈的沙发上此刻坐著目标人物，正中是一大块黑水晶茶几，上面空无一物。之前一身黑的手下们守著各自的位置，都像停转的老挂钟那样沉寂。  
pub自用摄像头因为旁边灯光的影响显得曝光过度，佐助调了一下亮度，最终还是切换到了放在另一个隐秘角落的针孔摄像头。平时都是长门说了算，但此刻他已冷静不得。  
鼬正好背对著这面，佐助看不到他的脸，用原来的角度又阴影太重。他站在沙发边上，朝著沙发上的男人们微微鞠了一躬，看起来是在行礼。  
其中一个男人侧目打量了他一边，抬抬下巴让他坐到旁边去。  
鼬的背影犹豫了一下，才慢慢走过去，坐在沙发垫三分之一处，动作局促的很。佐助这才看到他小半个侧脸，镜头裡白得没有血色，正对衬出旁边男人一色的黑。  
「叫什麽名字？」  
「朱雀。」  
「好漂亮骚气的艺名。」那男人把手摸上他破破烂烂的裤子，指头在皮肤上不动声色地骚动，像烧了一把暗火。  
鼬蠕动嘴唇，佐助知道他在道谢。但他不知道鼬的声音是什麽样子，所有的一切都是默片，他只能靠贫瘠的想像拼凑出无用的对白。  
「我看你刚刚跳舞，在杆子上像只火鸟，在床上是不是也一样？」  
鼬拘谨地笑了一下，似乎很怕，又似乎併不怕。他模棱两可的态度很能激发欲望，那男人的脸上写著征服二字。  
他凑到鼬的耳边耳语，凑得很近，几乎面贴面，手一直滑到他大腿中间。其他人都只是看著，沉默以对，这裡明明是同性恋的纵情欢场，却没有其他任何一个MB进来，只有鼬，乾乾淨淨的一个。  
「你没有经验？」  
鼬迟疑著摇摇头，「我只是来跳舞的。」他说。  
「没有关系。要赚钱，还有很多机会。」  
那个人说了句没边际的话，恋恋不捨地抽出手，在他大腿上拍了拍，打了个响指，一旁的男人立刻将箱子平放在茶几上。  
「开始吧。」  
另一面的男人皱著眉，一脸不信任地盯著鼬，「叫他进来是什麽意思？」  
「你怕什麽？」  
「他是个外人，事后处理尸体也很麻烦。」  
「我可捨不得杀他。」他一抬手揽住鼬的肩膀，将他拉进怀裡，低头衝著鼬笑笑，「别害怕。」  
「我不信任他。」  
「总会有办法的。」  
对方见他主意已定，无可奈何，只好让他开箱验货。  
他把密码箱打开，佐助正好能看到裡面并排放著的几包白色粉状物体，但比起这个，鼬肩膀颤抖了一下的模样似乎更让他印象深刻。  
他看了下时间，还有四分钟，他很著急，现在尤甚，在想像中，鼬几乎已变成了牺牲品的代名词。  
镜头裡的故事还在继续。  
对面那个男人命手下拿出一包来，用尖头工具取出部分，放在锡纸上，用酒精灯烧化。鼬僵著身体在旁边看著，一动不动。然后等那个人拿出针管来时，揽住他的男人忽然在他脸上用力亲了一口，然后把他往前面推去。  
他的力气很大，鼬一下子摔在地上。  
「让他试吧。」  
对面的家伙狐疑地盯著他。  
「一举两得。」他摊开手，做出一个皆大欢喜的样子，佐助看到鼬猛地转过脸，眼神中充斥著不可置信的拒绝和恐慌。  
混蛋！他站起来，车厢似乎跟著剧烈的动作晃了晃。  
「慢著！」长门喝止他，「这种任务必有风险，你不能贸然过去。」  
佐助把牙齿咬得格格响，他僵硬地抱著胳膊，看著鼬在准备起身离开的时候，被身后几个大汉抓住了胳膊架起来。  
「帮我一个忙，好麽？」  
鼬使劲摇头，但是他嘴巴闭得很紧，并没有大声呼救。  
「你很聪明，所以我想把你留在身边。」男人看著他微笑起来，表情就像看著自己家养的一只猫，「这不是什麽坏东西，全世界有很多人爱它。你吃一口，就是我的人，以后要什麽，我都可以给你。」  
他不等鼬回应，直接回过头去，衝著对方的医师点点头，那个男人就用注射器抽取了锡纸内的液体，扶著鼬无法动弹的手肘。  
在所有人还没能反应的那一瞬间，针头插了进去。  
「哗啦～」  
长门回过头去，看到被踢开的长厢大门被衝撞力反弹回来，那小子已经不见踪影。  
他下意识觉得事情有些蹊跷，连忙用对讲机跟其他小组联繫，告诉他们势必要拦住佐助，并在没有命令的前提下轻举妄动。  
这一切，似乎都带有一些刻意的痕迹。

佐助在笔直的新宿二丁目小道上飞快地跑著，刚才的一幕循环在他眼前回放。  
海洛因的静脉注射。第一次使用的人，且是这样大的剂量，也不知会出什麽事情。他做了很多糟糕的预想，并越来越糟，简直像面临著一连串不可避免的世界末日。  
如果他有什麽事情，我该怎麽办！？  
想到这裡，他慌了神，夜风吹在脸上，连心也跟著一齐凉透了。

门口的便衣好说歹说劝不住他，只好在长门的授意下由一个人陪他入场，但并不让他接近楼梯半步。佐助被他缠得心烦，恨不得一个手刀敲晕他了事。他现在已经全无合作精神职业责任，满心满脑只有一件事情。  
他趁著有人上来搭讪，怂恿那半醉的男人去和自己同伴缠斗，自己趁机溜上二楼。过道上都是人，他用力拨开那些如同熟烂果实的肉体，在这座索多玛之城艰难穿行。  
最后他总算来到W号包厢，装出烂醉如泥的模样，手扶在把手上，一肩膀顶开了那扇门，摔倒在地上。

门在身后被自动弹合上了。  
预料之中的谩骂和拳头并没有如期而至，他抬起头，敏捷地跳起来。门口有个穿黑西装的男人，被他的动作吓了一跳，连忙抽出腰上的枪对准他。  
「你是•••」  
话还没说完，就被佐助一记空手道踢踢中头部，即刻晕倒在地上。没来得及拉开保险的枪也跟著落下，在落地之前被佐助手一操拿住了。  
他将手枪三两下卸成一堆零件，连忙衝过去，把躺在茶几上的人扶了起来。  
「鼬？！」  
他用力地晃著对方绵软的身体，大声呼喊他的名字。  
鼬的眼睛半睁著，底下一点光，先是直盯著天花板，然后才慢慢移过来看他。  
「佐助•••」佐助翻开他的眼皮，发现他瞳孔略有些扩散，心跳急促，皮肤上有一层惊人的热气，像刚从桑拿裡出来，手放在上面能感觉到湿意。  
「混蛋！你怎麽在这裡！」  
鼬拼命想要坐起来，「快！他们从暗门走了•••」他喘息著，脸一时红一时白，佐助抓住他的手用力很大，他却仍要摆脱这肌体接触一样，努力转过身去。  
佐助一把拉住他，「别管他们，你要先去医院！」  
「我没事•••」  
「别逞强！」这是鼬常用来说佐助的，这次他原样奉还，竟有种说不出的快感。  
鼬严肃地看著他，「这次机会很难得，虽然他们很谨慎，但并不清楚警部详细部署，你现在用对讲机和长门联繫，告诉他暂时按兵不动，你现在出去守著。我之前调查过了，这裡没有别的出路，他们理应还在这会所内，之后也有可能原路返回。」  
「不要。」佐助乾脆地拒绝了。他疑惑地注视著鼬，观察他的神色，「我看到了，你被静脉注射了•••」  
鼬一下子沉默下来，「那不是海洛因。」  
「那是什麽？」  
气氛一下子有些微妙，鼬的脸上阴晴不定，似乎打不定主意。  
「告诉我。」佐助再度抓紧他的胳膊，鼬的脸又红了起来。  
「你总不听话•••」  
「我已经不是小孩子了！」  
鼬撇过头去，不看他，黑色的水晶牢牢承载著他们的体重。  
佐助眼睛不小心往下瞟了一眼，然后他瞬间明白了。  
「是一种名叫AcidPillow的新型药剂，最近刚开始流行。」鼬语气乾巴巴地解释。然而他越想做出若无其事的样子，声音裡就越是透露出一股带著欲望的色气来。  
「是春药。」  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
难怪他极力想要推开我。佐助想鬆开手，但是手指却越收越紧。  
「放开我吧。」鼬虚弱又无奈地说道。  
佐助皱起眉头，「刚才那个家伙，那个混蛋给你注射•••春药，是想一会上你吗？」  
他的声音很冷，透著一股狠劲。特地留下一个黑西装，就是为了看住他，等做完了生意，再回来继续玩弄到手的猎物。  
他当然知道鼬有办法脱身，他相信，也了解鼬的做法，但鼬真和他表现得一样无所不能麽？  
一瞬间涌起的念头，连他自己都吓了一跳。  
「没那麽容易。你别管我，我有我的事。」  
「这任务由第五课筹划完成，你不能否认毒品比暴力组织的定罪更重要。」  
鼬摇头，「我的目标不是他们，所以我不能现在出去，会暴露身份。」  
佐助迟疑了一下。他看著胸口敞开大半，裤腰扣子甚至没有被扣起的鼬，又看了看大约是无意间被抱枕挡住的针孔摄像头。  
他蓦然想起了很久以前的事情•••  
佐助站起来，走到门口，把灯调至大亮。这裡的包厢似乎都没有装门锁，只有个装模作样的把手。但没关系，声色犬马之地是不需要秘密的。  
时间争分夺秒，他不知道长门什麽时候会下令让各小队衝进来，又没有带对讲机，所以他打了个电话。  
「你在干什麽？」  
「预计他们会进去多久？」佐助侧过头问鼬。  
「•••就以往来看，一般要40分钟。」鼬估算了一下。这个月他们来过三次，前两次都是单纯只有交易双方，这次却有了他这个意外。  
「30分钟，等我出来你们再行动。」  
「你不能违令•••」  
佐助却一下子把电话挂了。  
地上的男人似乎有清醒过来的迹象，佐助在他太阳穴的位置踢了一脚，他又晕了过去。佐助接著又往他脸上倒了三瓶红酒，把他的衣服全部脱下来丢到一边。  
鼬不明所以地看著他。  
等一切收拾妥当，佐助就大步走回鼬面前。  
「你在做什麽？」  
佐助弯下腰，一把搂住鼬，将他抱到沙发上。鼬被春药弄的浑身无力，他知道这种是含了迷幻成分的药剂，一般是用来迷奸用的，所幸他抗药性强，并没有丧失神志，但那种强烈的药效也够他受的了。  
他觉得自己的身体正不受控制地往佐助身上贴，偏偏头脑太过清醒，这种难以控制的局面就像被放慢的自拍一样，精细到每一个毛孔，使他觉得无比难受。  
「我帮你。」  
他弟弟自上而下地看著他，然后伏下身来吻他。纤瘦有劲的手指抚过全身，鼬感觉自己起了一身愉悦的鸡皮疙瘩。  
「不行。」  
他克制著内心的兴奋，用尽力气将佐助推开了。「你别胡闹•••」  
佐助却重新抓住他的手腕，将他们按压在身体两边。  
「我是认真的。」  
他拉著鼬的手，沿著身体往下抚摸，把它们按在他的裤子中间。  
「刚才那个男人，他摸了这裡。」  
他蜷起手指，鼬也不得不蜷起手指。他没有反抗的力气，又不能对自己的弟弟大声斥责。两个人一齐将手放在他的阴茎上，佐助的动作裡带著一股赌气的力道。  
先是隔著底裤，然后再顺著那有弹性的缝隙伸进去，佐助的手很冷，他的手很热，极端的感觉像浓烈的红与蓝泼墨，交杂出一种璀璨的迷乱和挣扎。  
「快放开•••」他想要狠起来，但光在力道上他就败了。他眼神不经控制地涣散著，身体在叫嚣著投降，毒蛇盘踞的失乐园裡，无上的极乐和无底的堕落在前方用甜蜜的嗓音呼唤著他。他只觉得意识在相触的紧贴的肉体之间像铁锅上的黄油那样融化下去，顺著黑暗的缝隙一直往下跌，往下坠落，失重感所带来的眩晕令人两眼发黑，这快感同于死亡，他听见躯体轰然倒塌的声响。  
而佐助却渐渐沉浸于另一种幻觉裡。当鼬以这种姿势展现在他面前时，他就益发不能控制地将久远隐秘的记忆呼唤起来。  
那是中学二年级的夏天，他去参加夏令营回来，他背著红色的双肩包，背上因为热而潮湿黏腻，他被太阳晒得头昏脑胀，眼冒金星，不耐烦和朋友们吃午后的冷饮，祇想著回家睡一觉。  
他拿钥匙开了门。家裡没有人，爸爸和妈妈都出去了，哥哥的房门紧闭著，不知道是不是在屋裡。  
窗外的蝉鸣被隔绝在很远的世界，他听到安静的房间裡有时钟滴答走动的声音，空调的轰鸣声，没有关紧的水龙头的声音，同时还有一个陌生的声音。屋外很热，屋裡却很凉，昏沉的头脑和这房间一样被降温，他将书包甩在地上，蹑手蹑脚地贴在哥哥的房门上。  
和式的格子门没有锁，他故意躲在太阳找不出影子的阴处，将门拉开一条缝，悄悄往裡面看。  
鼬在睡觉。  
或许是睡著的。  
但是他却在动，手指放在双腿间，侧过身紧紧夹著。  
他微微转动著他的头，沉浸在半梦半醒的梦魇裡，头髮都被汗浸湿，散开在枕头上。在尚未可知的欲望中，他在无意识地自慰。  
佐助吓得要死，他不懂，为什麽哥哥一面如此痛苦地在挣扎，紧皱著眉头，一面却能露出陌生的愉快表情。他被那嫣红的嘴唇和被汗水打湿而黏在一起的睫毛，浮现出红晕的脸弄的神魂颠倒，那些和纠缠在身上如蛇一般的被褥形成一道莫可名状的光景，和初次见到的毕加索的油画，使他刻骨铭心。  
那个光景的重现，不可谓不是他的杰作。所以他很投入，想要用眼睛一祯一祯还原，修补，再记录。  
手指肚紧贴著鼬变的硬挺的分身，前端分泌的前列腺液让动作变的顺利起来。鼬挣扎著想要把手抽出来，但现在的他完全不是佐助的对手。  
他在沙发上翻滚著，恨不得将身体深陷进柔软的垫子裡，破掉的裤子因为剧烈的动作而往下蹭落，布料摩擦的感官却被药物加倍提升，鼬眼前迸现出如同礼花般绚彩的颜色。  
热气蒸腾，耳朵在轰鸣，欲望像蓄势待发的火车，一切都在等待著进入。  
进入。  
这样不对。  
佐助一把扯下他的裤子。那破烂的布料如今变的和破掉的气球皮一样。佐助对这种品味报以一声轻蔑的弹舌。包裹他轻浮的白衬衣在内，他全部都以一种战胜者的姿态将它们扔在一旁。  
鼬觉得自己的眼睛在发胀，他看著天花板，那上面是一格的茶色镜子，非常明晰清澈，把他如此不堪的样子都照了进去。他闭上眼睛，不去看那裡面眼眶发红目光闪烁的自己的丑态。  
然后佐助把他侧翻过去，用泼洒在桌子上的红酒给他润滑。  
鼬感到那手指进入后缓慢扩张的频度，他觉得胸口有些堵得慌。难受，有些恶心，药性使他晕陶陶的，理智在叫嚣，义正言辞。你不该这样。推开他。站起来。让他走。等待第五课将任务了结。然后要麽你就去医院，要麽就去找个女人。  
而不是像现在这样，和自己的弟弟搅和在一起。  
他尝到了后悔的滋味，那种缓慢侵蚀理智的感情正亦步亦趋，等著理智的彻底败退。第五课的介入他事先已经知道，并且也曾有偿提供过多方情报，所以他今晚就算遭遇了注射，也依然能无所顾忌地躺在那裡，只需要等待脱身的时机。他还可以在将来可能发生的公诉之中，作为现场的目击证人出庭作证。但所有的一切都是意外，他算漏了佐助感情用事的出场。  
他应该在那个时候挣脱出来。他有这样的能力。  
这是他最后悔的，他想得太多，把别人的计划也算计进去。

鼬用额头抵著手背，在五感变的超乎寻常的敏感之时，他也听到了许多平常无法注意的声音。音乐high起来，这种充斥著大量电吉他音，反馈噪音，电子合成音和高分贝噪音能催眠人的神经，使它们鬆弛，又异常紧绷，变的极端，疯狂，缺乏控制。  
他听到人们一齐蹦跳起来，接著再度落在地板上，沙发颤抖起来，整个楼房都在颤抖；  
有人将背靠在门上，大力地擂起鼓点。他们一定是将这扇脆弱的门当作鼓面了。  
佐助已经在他身体裡放了三根手指。到极限了吗？还没有。他感受到那手指出出进进，浑身疲软无力，就连并起腿来的力气也丧失了。  
佐助的手指抽了出去。一阵空虚。鼬听到裤子拉链被拉开的声音，随后佐助的手已经抓住了他的腰，把他往后拖去。忽然他似乎听到有人在说话，男人的声音，就在不远处，和他们隔得很近。  
「佐助，有人来了！」  
「嘘！那是幻听。」  
佐助让他跪趴著，硬挺的物体抵在他后门的位置。  
「等下•••」鼬的脖子后面起了一层冷汗，心跳再度加速，呼吸急促起来。自己倒是没什么，要是佐助被看到了该怎么办？  
「没有时间了。」  
但佐助固执己见地缓慢推进，并用手将鼬的手钉在沙发垫子上。他覆在鼬的背上，用舌头轻舔他的侧颈，微咸的汗味如催化剂一般刺激着心神。  
虽然想要就此拥抱，但鼬的身体往前滑过去，佐助不得不空出一只手来，固定住他的腰身。  
鼬无声地张开嘴，压迫感从下身一直传达至嗓子眼裡。尚没有得到纾解的分身胀痛著，全身的神经伴随著飞快的心跳不停地跳动抽痛。他感到自己的眼眶湿润著，生理性的泪水漫溢上来。  
虽然仓促，但佐助生涩的扩张做的很到位。儘管如此，他的插入也足足耗费了一番功夫。鼬的腰想要弓起来，但角度不对，佐助又把他按压了下去。那脊梁骨一节一节地凸起，又陡然凹下去，沉进皮肤那乳白水面下，陷成一道沟，再由光里面生出流畅的影。  
「别乱动。一会就完。」  
他也不知道自己在说些什麽，药效似乎伴随著空气，连他也跟著受了蛊惑。他低下头，看著自己的分身一点一点，坚定缓慢地没入鼬的体内，脑中蒸腾起不思议的感觉来。  
童年时候的他，懵懂无知的他，受到过一次震撼的性的洗礼，未能得到的满足全在这裡化成了勇气。  
空调又乾又冷，但鼬的身体裡面潮湿紧致，光进入还远远不够，他需要摩擦来加以证明，或许从很久以前就产生的，对他哥哥宇智波鼬的渴求。  
手指紧掐住鼬的腰骨，佐助用力将阴茎抽出来，再试著重新伸进去。鼬发出一声无法抑制的呻吟，撑住身体的手臂一软，瘫了下去。他如昨日重现般侧躺著，脸颊贴在沙发垫上，头髮散了半脸。佐助弯下腰，在他那泛红的面皮上，被汗水和泪水打湿的睫毛上，以及嫣红的嘴唇上胡乱亲吻起来。然后他重新调整姿势，将鼬此刻已半软的阴茎握在手心里。  
他的形状大小都生得不错，只是因为痛觉和紧张缩了不少，佐助以前没见过，若非时间紧急一定会忍不住多看两眼。他的手刚放在上面撸动了两下，鼬的腰就益发软了下去，柱体却硬了，又和起初一样精神。  
他自己的还在鼬的身体里，此时被夹得很紧。佐助试着动了动，就看见鼬放在沙发上的手握紧了拳头。他有很多想说的，但是不知从何说起。他看过一些片子，里面不论是对话还是做爱都很难听，他无法联想看的全无感觉。不过现在，鼬是不一样的。  
他把鼬的一条腿抬举起来，让他就着被插入的姿势又转过来一点，鼬的身体轻度痉挛了两下，胳膊肘顶住佐助的胸口。  
「快点。」欲望无法抑制了，他至少可以压抑住声音。事到如今，已经没有拒绝的余地。  
佐助把他的腿架在肩膀上开始动作，进出的幅度渐渐加大，速度也快了起来，鼬的腿绷得很紧，但佐助让它们张得更大，就像在钢管上分开腿那样，直到他能够伏下身，和他唇贴唇接吻。  
鼬得分身在他手里，而他的分身在鼬的身体里，彼此属于着彼此，他听着身体碰撞发出的响声，觉得简直没有什么比这更正确的事情了。  
最后几下他等了等，让鼬和他同时间到达高潮。然后他又在他身体里呆了一会，才恋恋不舍地抽身而起。  
事后鼬一直没有看他，只是别过脸去，将衬衣披在身上。  
他对佐助说，你快走，手机留下，后面的我来处理。  
佐助点点头，他知道鼬对于任何事情都会有一个最佳计划，于是佯装烂醉，从包厢门扶着墙走了出去。同伴在门口连声问他到底出了什么事情，他只是置若罔闻。  
他觉得很累，神经松弛下来后才有种劫后余生的侥幸，背上起了一层冷汗，被外面人潮的热浪一激，益发黏糊起来。但他很餍足，那是种松弛的单纯的快乐。现在的音乐是count five，他听过，再过不了多久，等鼬拨通了长门的电话，他们就可以行动了。  
然后呢？  
然后，等一切结束之后，他会回家洗个澡，安心地在床上等着那声熟悉的开门声。


End file.
